


Diner

by Shyvixy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio-spain, F/M, Human AU, Human Names Used, Lovino-S. italy, Ned-Netherlands, Timo-finland, manon-belgium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyvixy/pseuds/Shyvixy
Summary: Timo has a crush on the cute waitress at his local diner, after she asks him out he gets nervous
Relationships: Belgium/Finland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bwinkbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwinkbear/gifts).



> This is the result of sprinting

Timo sat in the booth waiting on his coffee.  
He was a regular at the local diner  
. He hoped his favorite waitress would have the section he sat in today  
. “Morning Timo, having the usual today?” Manon asked as she approached his table.  
“You know it Manon,” Timo said with a bright smile.  
He was glad it was her.  
He loved the way she made waffles and her hot chocolate was the best.  
He watched her as she gave a cheery nod and walked away.  
He had been watching her for a while now.  
He wanted to ask her out but never had found the courage.  
“here’s your hot chocolate,” she said with a warm smile.  
Her smile fit her perfectly.  
She was a young woman in her mid-twenties, with soft brown hair and bright hazel eyes.  
Timo smiled and said thank you.  
She hung around for a moment and played with her hair.  
“So, when are you gonna ask me out?” she said out of nowhere.  
Timo nearly choked on the hot chocolate.  
“what?... uh… well… you see… I “he stammered not knowing what to say.  
He had never expected that.  
“I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine,” she said sounding a bit disappointed.  
“no no. I just wasn’t expecting you to say that” Timo said gaining his composure.  
“well, if you want a date, I could take you down to the lake, I’m not really that good at romantic stuff,” he said looking at his cup.  
“That’s fine,” she said with a smile. “I can tell your sweet. That’s what really counts,” she said with a wink.  
“Saturday, six pm sharp. Meet me here,” she said walking away.  
“uh… yeah sure.” Timo watched her leave.  
Saturday came around and he waited in the parking lot of the diner where Manon and her brother worked.  
There was a knock on his window.  
He rolled it down and was greeted by a very stern looking young man with a cigarette in his mouth.  
“oh, uh, hi ned,” Timo said nervously.  
“Timo.” Ned said still staring at him.  
“listen. That’s my sister in there about to end her shift. If she comes back in tears… or if you hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you. Do you understand?” Timo swallowed hard.  
“yeah, I understand,” Timo said nervously.  
“good. Now you two have fun,” Ned said as his sister approached the car.  
“oh, hello Timo, you ready?” she said with a warm smile.  
“Yep, I even got you something,” he said reaching beneath the seat.  
He pulled out a box of chocolates and handed it to her.  
Her eyes lit up.  
“Oh, thank you so much!” she said hugging his neck.  
“you shouldn’t have,” she giggled and reached for her seatbelt.  
“you two better be back by nine or I’m coming to find you,” Ned said sternly.  
“Yes sir,” Timo said nodding.  
Ned left and Timo started the car.  
“sorry, he’s a bit overprotective,” Manon said with an apologetic smile.  
“no, no It’s ok. I understand,” Timo said with a smile as he drove.  
“So how far is the lake?” Manon asked exited.  
“Not far, we’re about there,” Timo said nodding towards the window.  
Manon looked out and saw the water.  
“Oh, it’s very close,” she said with a giggle.  
“yep, we just gotta find a place to park and set up,” Timo said pulling into a little cove area.  
Manon got out and pulled off her uniform revealing a tank top and a pair of leggings.  
“Oh wow,” Timo said realizing he’d never seed Manon out of her uniform.  
She was gorgeous.  
“what?” Manon asked noticing he was staring.  
“Oh nothing, your just… gorgeous,” he said before he thought.  
She smiled and walked over to him.  
“well, are we going to set up or are you going to stare at me the whole time?” she asked with a wink.  
“Oh right, well, I brought some picnic stuff in case you were hungry and a few fishing poles,” Timo said reaching in the back.  
“oh, I’ve never been fishing,” Manon said looking over his shoulder at the tackle.  
“would you like to try, I could teach you,” he said with a smile.  
“of course,” that sounds fun.” She said smiling brightly at him.  
“well let’s get started, unless you want to eat first,” he said smiling at her.  
He wasn’t sure if he should put his arm around her or if that would be too forward.  
“we can eat later, I want to learn to fish first,” she said noticing his apprehension.  
She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
He blushed.  
“well, uh. ok, first we gotta bait our hooks,” he said getting the worms out. 

After about an hour they had quit trying to fish and was just laying on the beach laughing and talking about this and that.   
Manon told him about how long she had been watching him and admitted a lot of the times she traded off one of her tables just to take him.  
how she would worry when he didn’t come in some days.  
He told her about the times he waited to see where she was at and tried his best to sit in that area.  
How he’d tried time and time again to get the courage to ask her out.  
How he though she was beautiful the first time he’d ever seen her.  
Manon sat up and smiled.  
“this has been the best time I’ve ever had at a lake. Thank you,” she smiled over at him.  
“oh yeah?” he said sitting up as well. “we should do it again sometime,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. “we should,” she smiled. He took a deep breath and leaned in. he placed a hand on the back of her neck kissing her slowly. “how’s next Saturday sound?” he asked looking deep into her eyes. “sounds good,” she said returning the kiss grabbing him to hold him close. “I was worried I was being to forward” he said holding her back as well. “I’ll let you know,” she said with a giggle. They sat like that for a while before Manon looked up from leaning into his chest. “what time is it?” she said worried. Timo scrambled to find his phone. He found it under the tackle box and checked. “Your brother is going to kill me….” He said looking to see it was nine thirty. “quick, let’s get all this back in the car and get back,” she said already starting to gather up all the gear. “sorry we didn’t get to eat,” Timo said as he closed the trunk. “It’s fine. I’d rather kiss you again anyway,” she said with a soft blush on her cheeks. “oh yeah?” he said grabbing her close to kiss her again. Manon squealed kissing him back. 

Ned was standing there with Antonio, and the other grill operator Lovino when they got back. Ned put his cigarette out as he approached the car. “I was about to go looking. What took so long?” he asked staring Timo in the eyes, Timo felt intimidated as he stammered out that they just lost track of time. “I caught fish!” Manon said excitedly pulling out her phone to show off the fish she had caught. “I had so much fun.” Ned looked over at his sister and noticed how big her smile was. He looked back at Timo. “what do you do for a living?” he asked raising an eyebrow. “oh uh... I’m currently in school for medical science,” Timo said feeling a bit more confident. Ned looked at him hard. “No, right now, what are you doing?” he said rolling his eyes. “I… I’m currently unemployed.” Timo said sighing. ‘here it comes’ he thought as he looked Ned in the eyes. “you need to have a job.” Ned said in a matter of fact tone. “can you cook?” Ned asked after a moment. “yes sir. I worked at a restaurant across town recently,” he said sheepishly. “I’ll talk to the boss for you,” Ned said walking away. Timo sighed. “huh, he’s never acted that way to anyone before.” Manon said shocked. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” he asked looking over at her worried. “Um… good. My brother doesn’t help out anyone getting a job….” She said smiling. “I think he like you,” she said pecking his cheek. Timo smiled at her. “I had a good time tonight,” she said softly. “me too,” he said returning the smile. “see you in the morning for your usual?” she asked getting out of the car. “Of course,” he said with a smile watching her leave. He smiled to himself. He was looking forward to the next date.


End file.
